


Birthday Wishes and Sneaky Noodles

by AngieO131



Series: Amicitia Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AmicitiaWeek2018, Cup of Noodles, FFXV, gladio's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Gladio wants Cup of Noodles for his birthday.





	Birthday Wishes and Sneaky Noodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



Six knew that the Amicitia family loved Jared and really couldn't have lived without him there to aid their household, but the man was determined that they were to eat healthy and only healthy. Cup of noodles were all but banned in the Amicitia household and nearly every other member of the household was not okay with it.

It was the dead of night when a knock came to Clarus's door. Pushing up onto his elbow as the door opened, he turned on the lamp before turning sleep-heavy eyes towards the door to see his two children both in their pajamas. Cleaering his throat gently, he slid up into a sitting position and motioned them forward, waiting as they rushed quietly over and climbed into the bed. "What has you two up at this hour?"

He watched as his children glanced between the two of them, quietly nudging the other as if they didn't want to speak. He shook his head gently before leveling Gladio with a no-sense stare. "Well, out with it. Is something broken?"

Gladio gave one last look at his younger sister before shaking his head. "I have a birthday wish. But it's not allowed."

Clarus relaxed, placated that nothing was broken. A gentle quirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he urged Gladio on, watching as Gladio glanced behind him towards the door as if someone was listening in on them. "Well, go on then."

Leaning close, Gladio cupped a hand around the side of his mouth closest to the door, whispering. "I wanna eat... cup of noodle."

Laughing gently, Clarus lifted a brow. "And that required waking me in the middle of the night?"

Gladio and Iris nodded their head in unison, Iris speaking up. "Jared could be anywhere. We have to be sneaky. Sneaky means night time."

Clarus shook his head, but he threw his blankets off regardless, not willing to disappoint them by telling them that it was as simple as Clarus getting it for them to enjoy. He was, in fact, the master of the house. Instead, he rose, sneaking over to his slippers and sliding them on. "Then we'll have to leave very quietly to go get them."

Nearly two hours later, Clarus was closing the door to each of their rooms respectively, their stomachs full of noodles as they dozed on. Walking back towards his room, a smile stayed on his lips, his mind playing the night over. He would miss this as they grew, the young innocence of simple wishes like cup of noodles. 

So caught up in his thoughts, he nearly ran into Jared as he rounded a corner. "Sir! You're up awfully early."

Rubbing the back of his head, Clarus shook his head, grinning. "Much too early, Jared. I'll likely get ready and leave early this morning. Let the children sleep in, alright?"

Jared's eyebrows quirked gently, but he nodded all the same. Later that day, upon discovering the cup of noodle cartons in the trash, Jared merely shook his head, laughing. If that was the game, dinner would have extra vegetables.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at my main [@UtopianTravesty](http://www.utopiantravesty.tumblr.com) or my writing blog [@angie-writes](http://www.angie-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
